The invention pertains to a windshield wiper system.
Wiper systems for motor vehicles are known in which the wiper moves to and fro between two reversing position within a wiping area during normal wiper operation and is deposited in a so-called concealed parking position outside the wiping area when the wiper system has been switched off by means of an operating switch. Thereby the electric motor runs in one direction of rotation upon switching on of the wiper system and during normal continuous and intermittent wiper operation. If the operating switch is then switched off, a signal is derived from the changeover of the position switch during return run for reversing the polarity of the electric motor. In the following wiping cycle with changed direction of rotation of the electric motor an eccentric in the crank mechanism between electric motor and wiper is changed such that the wiping angle is increased and thus the wiper enters the concealed parking position outside the driver's view. The position switch is changed over and the electric motor is stopped thereby. Thus the wiper is deposited in the concealed parking position.
During intermittent wiper operation the motor rotates in the same direction it does during continuous wiper operation. During the time interval between two wiping cycles the wiper is not brought into the concealed parking position nor in the reversing position adjacent to the parking position, but extends far into the wiping area. Furthermore it has been noticed that at the end of continuous wiper operation the polarity of the electric motor is not reversed in the reversing position adjacent to the parking position, but in most cases within the normal wiping area.
Therefore, the reversing position adjacent the parking position is not reached during intermittent operation, nor is it reached in the last wiping cycle of continuous operation run through in the normal direction of rotation. In both cases the motor vehicle window pane is insufficiently cleaned. Furthermore the view for the vehicle passengers is restricted especially during intermittent operation in which the wiper rests in the normal wiping area during the time intervals between wipes.